


Now and Forever

by aloefreshh



Series: Forevermore [4]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Anal Fingering, Artist Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Musician Frank Iero, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloefreshh/pseuds/aloefreshh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has run in with his past and is insecure, Frank helps him out and they play a show together. I don't know what else to say.<br/>Read the rest of the series if you haven't first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

Frank and Gerard were currently lounging on Gerard's parents couch, Gerard leant against the arm and Frank between his legs with his back to Gerard's chest. The whole "not wearing clothes" thing hadn't really gone to plan since they arrived in Jersey after Mikey walked into the house without warning (Gerard's parents had been at work), so they've been relegated to wearing at least sweatpants unless they're in Gerard's room. They're watching Mythbusters and Gerard's massaging Frank's bare shoulders when there is a knock at the front door.   

"Mikey probably forgot his keys," Gerard sighed, "C'mon, let's freak him out a little," he laughed, getting up and pushing Frank towards the door with his hands on Frank's hips.  

"Your poor brother," Frank laughs. Their sweatpants are already slung low on their hips from some post lunchtime kissing and wandering hands so Gerard knows that will make Mikey wide eyed at least. He kisses the side of Frank's neck and keeps his hands on Frank's hips as Frank opens the door for Mikey.  

"Uhm, Gerard, it's not Mikey," Frank says, making Gerard finally look up and come face to face with the whole reason he left and avoided Jersey for so long.  

"Chris?" Gerard asks because even though it's definitely him he can't quite believe it. He's already moving from behind to partially in front of Frank, holding his hand tightly.  

"Gerard," Chris says, he's looking worse than Gerard remembers him, but he still has the features Gerard always thought could've made him a model if he hadn't gone down the drugs route. "Can I come in?" he asked nervously.  

"I- uh- sure. Yeah, okay," Gerard said without much thought, too shocked to think to much or move further than to step back and let him inside.  

Frank must've noticed his state because he was talking next and pulling Gerard towards the basement stairs. "Give us a minute, we weren't expecting visitors," he says politely before pulling Gerard down into his room. They both grab t-shirts and out them on before Frank takes Gerard's dazed face in his hands and makes him look at him.  

"Are you okay with this?" he asks.  

"Are you?" Gerard replies, his ex is upstairs and Frank is worried about _him_. 

"I'm okay if you're okay with this. We can tell him to leave if you want too, if you don't feel comfortable Gerard," he says calmly, massaging behind Gerard's jaw with his fingertips.  

"I need to know why he's here," Gerard says, because he does, he also needs to know how Chris knows he's here.  

"Okay. It'll be okay, okay?" Frank says with a comforting smile.  

"Okay," Gerard breaths, "I love you." 

"I love you too," Frank whispers, kissing Gerard chastley, just a brush of lips, before following him upstairs.  

Chris is standing awkwardly in the entranceway, shoulders bunched up and hands in his pockets making him looking shorter than his 6'3". Gerard gestures for him to go into the kitchen where they sit across from each other at the table.  

"I've been gone for the better part of two years or more, how did you know I was here?" Gerard asks as Frank pours three cups of coffee from the pot, and methodically makes Gerard's just the way he likes it with creamer and sugar. He puts them down and begins to leave the room with his own cup when Gerard takes his wrist. "I need you to stay," he says.  

Frank smiles and nods, sitting to Gerard's right and keeping Gerard's hand in his, "Whatever you want." 

Gerard looks back to Chris who's looking between the two of them nervously for a moment before he finally speaks. "It's word on the street really, Gerard Way, the successful artist, is back in town, has donated a piece to a Jersey gallery," Chris explained. "I needed to talk to you, but I didn't know where to start looking so I thought your parents house was a good bet. I didn't realise you be here with someone, uhm…" he trailed off, looking between the two of them.  

Gerard realised that he'd never actually introduced Frank, "Oh," he startled, looking between the two of them. "This is Frank Iero, my husband," he explained, he can't help his face breaking into a smile as he looks at Frank.  

Frank breaks his unwavering gaze with Gerard and smiles politely at Chris, "Hi," he says before looking back to Gerard.  

"You're married?" Chris says surprised, "Wow. Congratulations I guess," he adds, smiling for the first time since he's arrived.  

"Just over a year," Gerard says, squeezing Frank's hand giddily.  

"You have tattoos too." 

"Yeah," Gerard laughs, "How crazy's that? It was an anniversary thing," he explains, looking at his wrists for a moments before looking back to Chris.  

"Why are you here?" Gerard asks, remembering the situation he's in. Chris visibly stiffens and clutches his hands together for a few moments before he speaks.  

"I need to apologise to you Gerard, I never got a chance to do that. I've thought about this for a long time and I don't want or deserve forgiveness. I hurt you, Gerard, and honestly, looking back, I have no idea why. What I done was disgusting and do many levels of wrong, I forced things on you and I fucked you up too many times, I'm so, so, sorry Gerard, you deserved none of that and I took advantage of you when you were vulnerable because I didn't want to be the only fucked up person in the relationship. I loved you Gerard, I really did and I don't know why I did all those things I did, but I did and I can't take that back. I just hope that you'll know that I really, truly regret it, Gerard and I wish I could take it all back.  

"I also want to say thank you, when you left I was even more fucked up and I overdosed and ended up in hospital, and I was gonna go back to it all afterwards too, until I read in the paper about the life you were making for yourself in Ireland and with your art," he smiles, "That made me feel so happy, to know that you were able to make something of yourself after I fucked you up. It made me think that maybe I could do that too, so I booked myself into rehab for eight months and got clean." 

Gerard stares at him for a moment, taking it all in before he manages to speak. "Wow. Chris, that's great. I'm really happy for you," he smiles, genuinely happy for the man even after all the hurt he caused, "What are you doing now?" 

"I'm working in Target," he admits, "but I went back to school after rehab and finished my education. I'm doing night classes in the community classes to get a degree in marine biology, hopefully get a job in an aquarium or in research in the future," he says optimistically, looking proud of himself.  

"That's really great Chris," Gerard smiles, "I remember you used to stare at the moving fish screensaver on your laptop for hours," Gerard laughs.  

"Oh man," Chris blushes, "I did do that. Fuck," he laughs with Frank and Gerard.  

"I'm gonna go," he says soon after, standing from the table, "I've already interrupted your day, thanks for letting me talk," he says.  

"Thanks for coming out here, Chris. I appreciate your apology," Gerard says as they walk to the door, his arm around Frank and Frank's arm around his waist, resting on his opposite hip.  

"That's more than I could ever ask for, Gerard. I'm happy for you; you look great and you look really happy, I'm happy you met Frank too," he smiles, looking at Frank as he stands in the open doorway, "I don't know you much, but you make awesome music and you make Gerard happy." 

Frank grins at Chris, "Thanks man, I'm playing a show in the Ruby next week, you should check it out." 

"I might do that," he nods, stepping outside a little more, "Thanks again for listening." 

"I'll see you around Chris," Gerard waves as the man walks away down the path. Chris waves back before turning onto the sidewalk and walking away with his head down.  

Frank watched Gerard happily walk away towards the kitchen with a sense of anticipation because if Frank knew his husband, which he definitely did, this would all hit Gerard like a freight train at any moment. Right now though Gerard was humming contentedly in the kitchen so Frank thought that they were safe for now at least. Frank had been lying on Gerard's bed reading when he eventually wandered downstairs with a pile of comics and started to put them away. He still seemed fine, which Frank found strange because it had been almost an hour but he decided to shrug it off and go get a glass of water.  

It was when he walked back down he found Gerard standing in the middle of the room looking at his the floor, his face fallen from the chirpy look earlier. He looked up at Frank with an expression of shock and fear, which broke Frank's heart. Frank nodded towards the bed and waited for Gerard to get in before he did and he could hold Gerard as tightly as possible. He could feel Gerard's tears wet his neck where Gerard had buried his face, as well as the trembling his entire body was doing in his arms.  

"Frank," Gerard sobbed, "I- what just happened?" he asked, raising his head to look at Frank, "He- he was just here. And I was f-fine and now I remember it all again," he said before breaking down again.  

Seeing Gerard upset was the worst thing in the world, according to Frank, and whenever it happened, which wasn't very often, all he wanted to do was wrap Gerard up in his body and all the good things in the world and make sure he was never sad again.  

"Hey, it's okay," Frank whispered, kissing away the salty tears on Gerard's cheeks gently, "It was a big shock to see him, and be reminded of it all but remember that it's all done now, that you're here now and that's behind you," Frank soothed, rubbing Gerard's back under his shirt.  

"I thought I was over it, Frank," he started but Frank stopped him with a quietening peck on the lips.  

"Gerard, I don't think it's possible for trauma like that to ever not get to you, it's okay that it does, it's normal. I didn't go something near as horrific as you did and I had four panic attacks within hours of landing here, remember? It's fine and completely normal," he told Gerard as he pulled the blankets around the more. "How about we take a nap? You'll feel better, you were restless last night." 

Gerard nodded and snuggled down more, kissing Frank slowly and lovingly for a while before breaking away and resting his forehead against Frank's. "I'd go insane without you." 

Frank smiled and pecked Gerard's lips again, "And me without you. Sleep now, I love you." 

"Love you," Gerard whispered, settling down and letting Frank sooth him to sleep before falling asleep himself.  

   
 

It was a few hours later when they woke to the sounds of Gerard's parents moving around upstairs. They lay in silence for a while, wrapped up in each other contentedly. Frank knows Gerard is feeling much better but will probably be quiet for a while as it all sinks in and it's best to let him be and stick close so he knows he's not alone.  

"I smell food, you hungry?" Frank asks Gerard as the smell of pasta starts to waft downstairs, "I bet some coffee would be good too," he adds, because he knew that would spur Gerard on.  

"It would," Gerard smiles gently, kissing Frank's cheek and climbing out of bed. Frank watches as Gerard moves around the room and runs his hands through his hair a lot before following him upstairs. He heads for coffee straight away, quietly preparing it without even having said hello to anyone else.  

"Frank?" Gerard's mother asks when Gerard leaves the kitchen, her eyes flickering between the door Gerard left through and Frank.  

"Chris turned up at the door today, completely out of the blue. He wanted to apologise and say some stuff, it went really great but I think he's still absorbing it all," frank explained, helping Donna plate up the pasta bake.  

"Is he okay?" Donna asked, her brow creased in worry, Gerard's recovery post-Chris was something Donna seen every moment of.  

"He is, we talked about it earlier. I think he's just thinking it over and processing it all, you know how he is." Frank shrugged, giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Donna seemed to take it, and gave him a thankful side hug before they served up.  

   
 

Gerard wakes feeling much better and much clearer the following morning, Frank is gone but where he lay is still warm and he can hear movement in the basement bathroom across the hall. He rolls over and lays in the warm spot for a while smiling to himself about how lucky he is to have Frank, especially after yesterday. He does feel bad for basically ignoring Frank for most of the evening and falling asleep before he got to bed.  

Gerard clambered heavily out of bed and strips his clothes on his way to the bathroom, quietly opening and closing the door and getting in the shower behind Frank. He startles at first but relaxes when Gerard kisses the back of his neck and hums happily.  

"Morning," he smiles, he says it quietly but the sound bounces around the small shower cubicle anyway. "You okay?" Frank asks.  

"Mhmm," Gerard mouths at Frank's shoulder where the water is hitting, "I'm great." 

Frank's turns in his arms and kisses him hard then, moaning into Gerard's mouth as their bodies slide together under the steamy spray of the shower.  

Gerard kisses Frank's neck, leaving marks as his hands roam Frank's body and down between his legs. Frank breaths high and quickly, one arm slung over Gerard's shoulder, the other holding Gerard's hip.  

"You're so beautiful and amazing, Frank, I love you so much," Gerard says against Frank's shoulder before sliding to his knees and pushing Frank against the cold tiles by his hips.  

"L-love you too, Gerard. So much," Frank pants his hands coming to tangle in Gerard's hair as he leaves marks on Frank's thighs and mouths around his groin. Gerard lives when Frank is like this, pliant but still knowing what he wants, if the tugging on Gerard's hair is anything to go by.  

He complies with Frank's wishes and wastes no time sucking Frank down deep and just the way he likes. He flattens his tongue against the underside whenever he pulls up and slides one hand up the inside of Frank's left thigh until he get to Frank's balls. He touches them faintly before running a finger up behind and to Frank's hole. Frank's hips hitch and he moans louder, pushing back on Gerard's finger which is teasing his entrance until he pushes it in and thrusts it slowly all while working Frank perfectly with his mouth.  

When he's two fingers deep he swallows Frank down to the hilt, knowing that Frank is close from all the stimulation. He's moaning so loud and saying Gerard's name in such a broken voice that Gerard's glad his parents are already at work. Purposely he rubs at Frank's prostate continuously and swallows around Frank's dick until Frank's coming hard down his throat. He pulls back to catch it in his mouth, moaning as he swallows it down and works Frank through the orgasm until Frank's pushing him off.  

"Jesus Christ, Gerard. Fuck. C'mon," Frank says as he pulls Gerard up and kisses him, squeezing Gerard's ass as Gerard ruts against his hip until he comes.  

When Gerard finally manages to pry his eyes open Frank is smiling at him with bright eyes so he has to kiss him long and slow one more time before they actually get around to washing. Gerard can't ever imagine a time when one of those smiles won't make his heart flutter.  

They devise a plan to visit the park Gerard used to go to later, but they _still_ haven't had coffee so after hastily drying and pulling on some jeans (because who needs other clothes?) they make it up to the kitchen. They're faced with Mikey and Kristen sitting at the table first though, Mikey's face is pink and Kristen looks like she's about to start laughing.  

"How long have you been here?" Gerard asks nervously but with a smile on his face as he sits across from Mikey.  

"Let's just say I didn't need to hear Frank's running commentary of how great you are with you mouth and fingers," Mikey scowls, making Gerard turn red, "You guys couldn't've kept it down?" 

"We didn't know you were here and mom and dad are at work!" Gerard replies defensively, raising his hands.  

"I'm pretty sure the neighbours could've heard you!" Mikey retorts.  

"The neighbours are old and deaf!" 

"Still!" 

Frank places a cup down in front of Gerard to shut him up and sits sideways in his lap with his own, "It's okay Gerard, we both know Mikey's just jealous, he loved hearing me really," he teases.  

"Since when did you catch the exhibitionist bug, Frank? I thought my brother was the only one with that," Mikey says, flicking crumbs at the two men across the table.  

"I'm not an exhibitionist!" Gerard exclaims, admonished anyone would say that but the silence and raised eyebrows at the table says it all. "It's not my fault that my husband is so hot I can't keep my hands off him," Gerard pours.  

"Sure, that's all," Kristen laughs, settled snugly at Mikey's side, the sun is making the engagement ring on her finger glint.  

Frank laughs and turns his head, starts to kiss up Gerard's neck and shoulders, "So you're saying that the fact someone else is here doesn't make this better for you?" Frank whispers in his ear.  

Gerard legs out a strangled noise and runs his hands down Frank's bare back until he gets to his ass, pulling him closer. That's when the sound of Mikey's chair scraping against the floor makes Frank giggle into Gerard's neck. "Okay, we're out of here now, I only came to tell you I'd give you a ride to Frank's mom's house tomorrow," Mikey states and a few moments later they hear the front door closing.  

Gerard almost fucks Frank on the table soon after, but he wouldn't do that do his mom, so he drags Frank down to his basement desk instead.  

   
 

The gig at The Ruby, and their final few days in Jersey, rolls around quickly. They've been staying with Frank's mom for the last while, having spent the first half of their trip with Gerard's family. Gerard can't quite believe how quick it's all rolled around and how much he's loved being back here and on a break, but he's still looking forward to getting back to the home himself and Frank have made for themselves in Ireland.  

They've both got the pre-show nerves all day because Gerard's going to join Frank on stage to sing for a large part of the set. He can't wait really, he loves being up there with Frank, feeling the music, the energy, the adrenaline, sharing it with his husband. It also isn't a bad thing that Frank preforming is such a huge turn on for Gerard.  

The rest of the band is being made up of Mikey, Ray, Frank's friends James and Matt. It took them a while to decide on a setlist but it came down to a mix of originals and covers. Apparently it's a big thing too, tickets sold out, people were eager to see Frank and hear his music since it's been a long time since his last show on US soil. It's the talk of the town, from what Gerard's heard.  

   
 

When he looks up from his sketchbook and out of the booth he's in, Gerard finds Frank still setting up the stage, tuning instruments, adjusting kits. He tried to help at first but they kept distracting each other under Frank sent Gerard away with his sketchbook to sit in an empty booth in the empty venue. There were still a few hours until doors so the place was quiet apart from a few staff cleaning or setting up.  

Gerard watches Frank move across the stage with a guitar slung over him, tuning strings, moving wires. He's so relaxed looking, the lights are falling perfectly on his face, his cardigan (or Gerard's really) is draped perfectly over him. He's so unaware of Gerard watching him too, he's just going about his work, there's nothing to mask anything. Gerard loves watching Frank like this, observing him and just appreciating that he gets to have this man all to himself, which is still surreal. His heart is doing all kinds of not normal things in his chest because even though it's constantly in Gerard's soul and his brain that he loves Frank so unbelievably much sometimes it hits him with the force of a million tonnes. It consumes him so much that he can't even fathom it himself, it fills him so much joy, with glee and something else he can't describe when he's around Frank; and fear and pain when he's not around Frank, or thinks about Frank not being around. You see, the reality is Gerard would jump in front of a bullet for Frank, would sacrifice anything and everything for him, and maybe that's unhealthy but it's the result of loving someone so much, and knowing someone feels that way about him in return.  

Frank looks up and catches his eye then, smiling at Gerard so beautiful he thinks he might cry into his sketchbook there and then, but he decides against it and smiles in return. That makes Frank blush and look away, which in turn makes Gerard's heart swell and stutter. Yeah, he really is so gone on this man.  

   
 

Times flies and next thing Gerard knows he's looking in a mirror backstage waiting on the call. He's pale from nerves, constantly tugging on his clothes which are not far from usual attire, black skinny jeans, black shirt rolled up to the elbows, a leather jacket he knows he'll take off two songs in but wears anyways. Frank's arms wrap around his waist from behind and he feels him rest his forehead between his shoulder blades.  

"You okay?" Frank asks, holding on tight and making Gerard more relieved than anything else could've.  

"Yeah," Gerard sighs, letting out his anxiety in the breath he releases before turning in Frank's arms to face him. "Are you?" he asks.  

"I'll be fine when we get out there, it's just the waiting, you know?" Frank says, his hands roaming Gerard's torso like he needs to know that he's real and solid.  

"I do," Gerard nods before dipping down for a chaste kiss which Frank follows even when Gerard pulls back, making him smile. "You look great, Frank." 

Frank laughs and looks down at his attire, ripped jeans, sneakers, white tshirt and Gerard's cardigan (which like Gerard's leather jackets, he knows he'll take off two songs in from the heat). "You think I look great in whatever I wear," he laughs.  

Gerard blushes because, yeah, that true, "I think you look better when you wear nothing at all though," he quips.  

"God, what am I going to do with you," Frank says fondly, rolling his eyes playfully and kissing Gerard until the call for stage goes up and they separate.  

Their nerves (and jackets) are gone two songs in because this show is fucking _on_. It's just amazing, they're hitting every note, the crowd are lapping it all up, playing up to Frank's every spin, Ray's head bangs, Gerard's drawls and struts; it's almost overwhelming.  

And Frank's giving Gerard these _looks_ , every time he drawls on to the audience in that accent or adds some faux-French here or there, or cocks his hip or drops to his knees; no matter what Frank is there with that smirk and those "fuck me" eyes because he knows it drives Gerard crazy. His white shirt is stuck to him with sweat too, calling for Gerard to tear it off and taste Frank's skin. Gerard is in the middle of a song, Frank is playing beside him, his jaw slack and face illuminated by sweat, pressed to Gerard's shoulder. The song hits it's breakdown and Frank drops to his knees beside him, lying back until his shoulder blades touch the floor and he can anchor his feet and lift his hips off the ground obscenely. Gerard's mouth feels thick at the sight of Frank there spread out, hips thrust in the air and a blissed out expression on his face. Somehow they both manage to not miss a note, even though they both obviously have a situation going on in their pants.  

Gerard is singing down onto Frank now, feet planted wide either side if Frank's hips and the crowd are going crazy for it. Gerard flashes Frank a grin between lines, and he seeing Frank give him a mischievous one back before next think he knows Frank is kicking him in ass, sending him stumbling sideways and going off-key. He sees Frank spring back up, looking smug and ready to move away before Gerard gets his comeback. But Gerard can read him, knows exactly what Frank does when he's playing dirty, and luckily for him there's a guitar solo coming up - the perfect time to strike.  

He finished the last few lines and hears Ray dive into the solo, Frank is visceral in the way he's moving, like he needs a section of the stage just for him when he's like this so he doesn't hit anyone with his guitar. He darts in at just the right moment and fists Frank's hair, pulling him in for a hard kiss. Frank's melts a little but it's not enough so Gerard bites on Frank's bottom lip, he thinks he tastes blood  Frank moans and his entire body goes lax, just what Gerard wanted, to throw Frank off like he did. When he moves away to sing again, Frank is gazing at him like he can't quite believe Gerard is gonna turn him on that much and walk away. But he does anyway. 

There's a short interlude when the song ends, enough time for them to catch their breaths and take a drink before Frank sings the next part of the set. Gerard is downing a bottle of water when there's a tug on his shoulder, turning him around.  

Frank is looking at him with big dark eyes and a slack jaw, panting breaths Gerard can feel hitting his face. "God," he says, pulling Gerard in by his belt buckle and Gerard completely forgets that they're still on stage, "You fucking _tease_ ," Frank adds before kissing Gerard.  

It's way too soon when Gerard can feel Frank being tugged away and the interlude music ending, he follows Frank's lips for as long as he can before Frank reluctantly pushes him back with a hand on his chest. Frank's grinning giddily back at him as he makes his way to centre stage, and Gerard knows his expression is a mirror of that as he steps back into the shadows to watch Frank for a while until he has to take to the stage himself again.  

Frank attacks Gerard with a hug when the show ends, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck and throwing all his weight at him. Gerard holds on tight, practically picking Frank up off the ground as he presses his face to Frank's hair.  

"That was such a good show!" Frank exclaims happily, pulling back to smile up at Gerard in the way that always makes his heart miss a beat.  

"I know! Jesus, Frankie," Gerard says lost for words, he's just buzzing and he's got Frank in his arms and he just can't manage to form a coherent thought. So when words fail him he kisses Frank instead, pushing him up against the nearest solid surface so he press up against him and feel the heat of his body.  

"I really need a bed for what I want to do to you," he pants into Frank's neck, his hands splayed across Frank's ribs under his white T-shirt.  

Frank groans low in his throat, "Christ. We gotta hang around for another couple of hours," he whines, unbuttoning another button in Gerard's shirt so he can see more of that skin, see where he's left marks with his mouth.  

"Think you can wait?" Gerard asks, pressing his thigh into Frank's boner, a smirk playing on his lips.  

"Fuck. I guess I have to," Frank laughs frustratedly, grinding onto Gerard's thought for just a little relief because he's been hard since before the show. 

"Yeah," Gerard smiles, licking a stripe up Frank's neck, tasting the salty swear, "You kinda do, you know I'll make it up to you though?" he says innocently, pulling Frank's hips forward towards his thigh more.  

"Fuckin better," Frank replies before he pulls Gerard back up for a kiss.  

   
 

Gerard spots Chris a while later when they're stood chatting to some people they remember from the gig scene as teenagers. They're laughing at something, Frank's left hip is pressed to Gerard right and his arm is wrapped around Gerard and his hand is in Gerard's back pocket. Gerard has one arm around Frank's shoulders and feels utterly relaxed. He's completely forgotten that he invited Chris here until now, but apart from his heart picking up slightly from surprise it's fine. He gives Chris a wave when he catches his eye, Chris looks surprised but shyly smiles, points to the stage, gives a thumbs up and quickly waves before ducking out of the exit door, gone just like that.  

Frank's smiling up at him when Gerard looks away from the door, having seen the interaction even if Chris was 20 foot away. "I love you," is all he says, quietly like there's no one else in the room, before going back to the conversation he was having before.  

They stay for longer than they'd planned, enjoying talking to everyone and saying goodbyes seeing as in 36 hours they'd be back in Dublin. They even sign stuff, which feels totally weird and they both end up giggling about it afterwards, but it's fun and it's rewarding.  

When there's finally a move to start leaving Frank's rubbing up on Gerard whispering in his ear that he _can't wait to get you horizontal, Jesus, hard for days_. They eventually hail a taxi, all the gear is being looked after by James until tomorrow so there's no worrying about it, and make their way back to Frank's house; touching as much as is decent in a cab with the driver right there.  

In Frank's childhood room they kiss slick and dirty, fumbling off the sweaty stage clothes until they can fall naked onto the bed. The only noises are their heavy breathing, the wet sounds of their lips and soft moans. It's almost dark in the room, the only light coming from a dim desk light across the room. The house is quiet too, Frank's mom is staying with her sister tonight after they both went to the show, so it makes them feel like the only people in the world; which happens quite often when they're together really, so wrapped up in each other.  

"C'mon, needed you to fuck me, like, yesterday, Gerard," Frank whines, raising his hips to rub off Gerard's making them both go dizzy for a moment.  

"I did fuck you yesterday," Gerard laughs into Frank's neck where he's been kissing, licking a stipe up Frank's sweaty throat.  

"Gerard," Frank groans, but he's laughing too, his hips moving almost of their own accord, " _Please_ ," he pleads. 

"Mmm, soon," Gerard mumbles against Frank's chest, scrapping his teeth down his breastbone and he trails his way down, his hands wandering from Frank's thighs and all over his sides. He kisses each of the swallows on Frank's abdomen lovingly, bites at one of his hipbones before nuzzling down to his groin. He presses his face into the junction between his thigh and crotch, breathing in the smell of Frank, darting his tongue out to taste, humming happily. He pushes Frank's knees up so he can kiss and lick at Frank's balls, lap his tongue around his hole. He hears Frank's moaning, and pleasured sighs, but barely because he's so consumed with the own pleasure he gets from tasting and smelling Frank and feeling his flesh. He just loves how _Frank_ it's all is, how it's so familiar but he'll never be sick of it, and the salty residue of sweat over it too makes Gerard think about the show and how great it was an how _hot_ Frank was. He inserts a spit-slick finger into Frank, moving it slow as he kisses and licks at the base of Frank's dick. Frank is panting above him, his hips working Gerard's finger inside of him, one arm thrown above his head, the other reaching down to card Gerard's hair.  

Gerard pulls out his finger and replaces it with a shallowly thrust tongue, tasting and teasing as Frank moans loud above, his breath catching on Gerard's name. When Gerard's face is sufficiently wet and Frank's hole is too, he inserts two fingers and sucks Frank's dick down. He keeps that up, blissfully unaware of anything other than what's he's doing until Frank is shoving at his shoulder and pulling at his hair for him to pull off.  

"Jesus. _Jesus_ , Gerard, okay you totally made it up to me for not fucking me at the club but I need your dick _now_. Holy fuck," Frank says, pulling Gerard up for a quick, heated kiss before pushing him onto his back. "Gonna ride you," he pants. 

Gerard watches and moans as Frank slicks Gerard's cock up, rubbing the excess lube on his own hole before he positions himself over Gerard, sliding down slowly. Gerard's eyes close in pleasure and his hands come up to grab Frank's hips automatically. Frank bottoms out and releases such a contented sigh that you'd expect to hear from someone who's stepped into a hot shower after a cold day, or come home after a long time away. Then again, this kind of is home, being together like this.  

Frank rocks his hips slowly, grinding down, bending so he and Gerard can kiss breathlessly.  

"I-I love you so much," Frank breaths against Gerard's lips, his hands twitching, slip-sliding on the sweating skin of Gerard's chest.  

"Me too. I love you too," Gerard pants, holding Frank's face in his hands, peppering it with loving kisses. He whines and pouts when Frank sits up and he can't reach anymore, but it's cut short when Frank moves slowly up and down, a wry smirk on his lips.  

"I'm gonna ride you so hard," Frank tells him, his voice raw from the show, "So you know what you made me wait for," he goes on and Gerard's hands fly to hold his hips tight enough to leave bruises. "I-ah-I've been waiting for your dick all day, fuck. Fucking Jesus, love your dick, the way it fills me up so much, makes it so fucking deep and good," he says, bouncing on Gerard's lap now. He shifts his angle slightly and his back arches, his head falling back and a long moan escaping his mouth. He's like that for a few minutes, fucking himself down hard on Gerard's dick, his skin pink and sweaty, one of his hands pulling his own hair. Gerard just let's him do it, is not hard, it feels amazing and Frank looks so good above him. Gerard knows his voice will be fucked in the morning, not used to singing for so long at the show, and from all the moaning he's doing now but he can't bring himself to care.  

He gets his feet planted on the mattress and starts to snap his hips up into Frank as Frank moves down, making Frank choke on his own moans. He can feel how Frank is clenching around him and it gets him so close but he can't let go yet, he needs to see Frank go first.  

"God your so hot, fucking yourself on my cock like it's all you need, so fucking desperate all night," he says, pulling Frank down on his dick. "Seen you watching me on stage, fuck, yeah. Jesus, _pining_ for me yeah?" he growls, Frank's mouth his hanging open, his eyes are closed and he's nodding at everything Gerard says.  

"Look at me Frank," he says, "C'mon, want you to see my face when you come," Frank's eyes half open and his head falls forward so he can look at Gerard. His pupils are blown and his lips are red and Gerard doesn't know how he's keeping himself so coherent when Frank looks like this but he keeping going anyway. "You're gonna come just from this aren't you? I'm hitting you spot-on every time and making you lose it huh? Know you love it like this Frankie," he says snaking his hands around to grab Frank's ass cheeks, pulling them apart and touching Frank's rim with his fingertips, "Right there yeah? Feel that stretch?" Gerard grins, fucking up hard into Frank once and then Frank's coming so hard his eyes roll back and he falls forward, barely holding his shaking body up with his hands either side of Gerard's a head. Gerard is streaked with Frank's cum up to his chest and his hips are still slowly rolling upwards into Frank's clenching, quivering body.  

When Frank comes to his eyes meet Gerard's and he looks so fucked out now, "Jesus Christ," is all he says.  

"Gerard, actually," Gerard replies, giggling at Frank's eye roll, "I'm hilarious huh?"  

Frank cuts Gerard off by clenching _hard_ , "Yeah, you're a funny fucker alright," Frank says as he slides off Gerard with a wince and Gerard's about to complain but Frank is licking his own come off Gerard's chest, moving slowly downwards. His eyes are still on Gerard's when he sucks Gerard down, deep and perfect. He's even hard for hours so this is just so much that he feels dizzy and he's coming down Frank's throat before he knows it.  

When Gerard an form a thought again Frank is curled into his side and is kissing his neck gently. Gerard smiles and turns to cuddle Frank some more now that the blankets are covering them. "Love you, Frankie," he smiles sleepily.  

"Love you too, Gerard," Frank whispered back, "Sleep," he adds gently, and Gerard does.  

   
 

When Gerard wakes the next morning he knows it's almost the afternoon, if not already, because of the light seeping in around the curtains. Frank is moving around the room, leaving their things, all packed up apart from what they'll need today, by the bedroom door.  

Gerard stretches his body out, groaning as he does so before rubbing his eyes and scratching at his hip a little. He sees Frank eyeing him with an amused expression on his face, Gerard just shrugs and laughs, "I'm gettin' old," he complains.  

Frank laughs and shakes his head, "Morning Gerard," he says, sitting down on the side of the bed, "And you're not getting old, you're only 26 and I don't think you look any difference age wise than you did when I met you," he says earnestly, touching the skin of dip between Gerard's hips where the sheet has slipped down lightly.  

"You're only saying that because you're married to me," Gerard pouts, turning over to burying his face in his arms and the pillow.  

"Gerard," Frank laughs, and Gerard and feel him move about, "You got asked for your drivers license when we were buying mom wine the other day, the clerk thought you were under twenty one," he points out as he drape himself over the back of Gerard's body, kissing the back of Gerard's neck and shoulders. "I don't think you look old, Gerard, you're positively jail bait," he giggles which makes Gerard laugh into his arm too and turn his head to the side. "What brought this on anyway?" Frank asks.  

"Had a dream," Gerard shrugs, taking one of Frank's hands and lacing their fingers so he can see their wedding rings side by side.  

"Wanna talk about it?" Frank prompts, squeezing Gerard's hand.  

"Nah. I can't even remember much of what happened it to be honest, but I know I felt old and you seemed way younger than me than you really are and I couldn't keep up. I was afraid I was gonna lose you, you were gonna find someone better or I was gonna die because I was old or something, and I didn't have enough time with you. It was terrifying," Gerard says, his eyes unfocused and a tight feeling in his chest.  

"Jesus, Gerard," Frank says rolling off of him before quickly pulling Gerard up against his body, it's a bit tangled with the sheet between them and Frank's pjs, but he wraps himself around Gerard. "You're never going to lose me okay? We'll age together and always be together okay? I can't and wouldn't move onto anyone better because there is no one better for me than you. I love you so much, alright? No matter what happens, you're it," Frank says, kissing Gerard's temple gently. "Why were you dreaming about this Gerard?" he asks quietly.  

"I don't know, Frankie," Gerard sighs, "I guess seeing how much people loved you at the show last night triggered it, they all loved you, you could have anyone you want, you know." 

"They were looking at you the same way. It doesn't matter anyway, you have me and you're all I want; and later today we're gonna get on a plane and go to the place we own together, to the home we've built together. We're going to get into _our_ bed where on the shelf across the way, sits a picture of our wedding, and we'll give each other sleepy, messy handjobs and fall asleep together because we love each other and after that nothing else matters," Frank whispers.  

Gerard nods and lifts his head to look at Frank, "Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry. I love you," he smiles before bringing their faces together for a slow, loving and passionate kiss.  

When they break for air Frank smiles at him, "I love you too. We gotta meet everyone for lunch before we go," he reminds Gerard as he begins to kiss his neck.  

"How long we got?" Gerard asks, not moving at all.  

Frank smiles and rolls out of bed, "Enough time for a shower together," Frank smirks and that has Gerard up out of bed and walking stark naked towards the bathroom.  

"C'mon then, your dick isn't gonna blow itself." Frank laughs and follows quickly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay? Comments are always reassuring.
> 
> Anyone wanna beta the next part by any chance? >_> I always feel like I'm missing mistakes smh


End file.
